


A New Killjoy In Town.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Alphabet Fandoms Challenge. [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, fun ghoul - Fandom, jet star - Fandom, kobra kid - Fandom, party poison - Fandom
Genre: All By Myself (ballad), Cooking, Lonely., Multi, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul feels left out with the rest of the fabulous killjoys having 'special friends'. All that could change when a stranger is heard singing outside the diner one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Killjoy In Town.

They were all in the diner, Soline and Poison were drawing each other  
at one of the benches, Jet and Bella were nestling together on another  
bench, while Kobra and Kooky were in the kitchen. Show Pony, well pleased   
to have another skater about, was horsing around with The Taminator, while  
Dr. D was showing Killer Clown how to work the radio equipment. Poor ghoul   
was sat at the counter, looking around himself, miserably.

Kooky, in the hopes of finding a way to get the mopey Ghoul to eat   
something, was in the process of raiding all the kitchen cupboards, trying  
to find something more appealing than power pup for a meal. Kobra, watching   
and doing a running commentary, was beginning th get on her nerves, so,   
whirling round on him, she snapped "Instead of being such a KID, why don't you   
help me look?"

Out in the diner, Ghoul was looking from person to person, and seeing pairs   
instead of people. Everyone but him seemed to have found a special person to spend  
time with, apart from him. Even Taminator and Killer Clown were paired off with   
Pony and the Doc. It wasn't fair. Lonely, that's what Ghoul felt - not fun at all.

Meantime, out in the kitchen, having found some dried Apples and Apricots,  
Kooky was 'organising' Kobra into helping to make fruit pies out of the goodies,   
along with the dried pastry mixes that she'd unearthed in her hunt. Mixing and   
rolling, she started to laugh hysterically after slapping Kobra on the ass and   
leaving a clear, perfect white hand print on his butt. While he was grumbling to   
himself about bossy women mucking up his clothes, they both heard a voice.

A beautiful, clear FEMALE voice, coming from outside the diner, singing  
mournfully. Kooky recognised the song in an instant - it was an old Celine Dion  
classic, one she herself had loved as a teenager. Looking out the back door of the  
diner, and seeing a lovely young killjoy wandering sadly along by herself, she   
turned to Kobra, kissed his cheek, and told him to go watch Ghoul.

As Kobra did what he'd been told, Kooky went out the door, and approached the  
young killjoy, asking who she was, and what the matter was. Back came the reply.  
Her name was Amber Bleach, and her fellow killjoys had been killed off in the last   
drac attack. She was lonely and scared. Kooky, wrappiing and arm around her, said  
"Go round the front of the diner, singing that song you just were. I happen to know  
that inside the front room there's a killjoy just as lonely as you are. I think you'll   
find he'll join in."

Doing as she had been told, Amber went around the side of the diner, and peered   
through the window, she saw two men sitting by the counter, one looking at the counter  
in a guesture of gloom, while the other was watching him. Taking a deep breath, she   
moved a little further away from the window, and started to sing.

"When I was young,  
I never needed anyone,  
And making love was just for fun.  
Those days are gone.  
Living alone,  
I think of all the friends I've ever known,  
when I dial the telephone,  
no-one's home.

All by myself,  
don't want to be.   
All by myself,   
anymore.

Hard to be sure,  
sometimes I feel so insecure.  
And love's so distant and obscure,  
remains the cure.

The effect on Ghoul in the diner was electric. He was on his feet and over to the window before  
anyone could even blink.Spying a beautiful young killjoy, singing so tragically, alone in the   
desert, he shot out the door and over to her, almost before anyone knew he was no longer at  
the counter. Just as the girl started to sing again, he found himself joining in with her.  
Together they continued...

"All by myself,  
don't want to be,  
all by myself,   
anymore.

All by myself,  
don't want to be,  
all by myself,  
anymore.

When I was young,  
I never needed anyone,  
and making love was just for fun,  
those days are gone.

All by myself,  
don't want to be,  
all by myself,  
anymore.  
All by myself,  
don't wanna live.  
Oh,  
don't wanna live,  
by myself, by myself,   
anymore.  
By myself,  
anymore.  
Oh,  
All by myself,  
don't wanna live,  
I never, never, never  
needed anyone.

Taking her by the hand, and looking shaken, Ghoul said "You needn't be alone  
anymore. Stay with us. Come inside and meet the gang." Taking her inside, he   
introduced everyone there, and then blushed when he realised he didn't know her  
name. 

The fruit pies that Kobra and Kooky had made went down even better than they   
would have with a new special friend for Ghoul, and Kooky knew that she didn't need  
to worry about Ghoul anymore.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as A in the Fandoms alphabet challenge I did, this story contains a number of OC's, one belonging to me, one to my daughter, Kat, the other two to friends over on Deviant Art.


End file.
